


Together?

by abeth_98



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeth_98/pseuds/abeth_98
Summary: Idő:NapjainkbanHelyszín:AmerikaLeírás:Angel is Ajax egymás mellett dolgoznak a X Weapon programban, melynek ők is részesei voltak régen, azonban a főnök-asszisztens kapcsolatnak vannak extrái is.
Relationships: Christina | Angel Dust & Francis "Ajax" Freeman, Francis "Ajax" Freeman/Christina | Angel Dust





	Together?

**Author's Note:**

> Eredeti bejegyzés [blogspoton](https://abetharc.blogspot.com/2019/05/together.html) található, de ezen kívül fenn van még [wattpadon](https://www.wattpad.com/story/222501127-novell%C3%A1k-abeth-toll%C3%A1b%C3%B3l) is.  
> Jó olvasást!

– Cheeeee! – szisszent fel, mikor egy gyenge ütés érte a vállát. Nehéz sóhaj tört fel a torkán és fordult az illető felé, aki nem volt több egy harmincasnál körülbelül. Nem éppen lehetett esetlennek mondani a férfit. Kidolgozott váll- és karizmokkal rendelkezett, ami az úszásnak köszönhető – legalábbis az aktája ezt írta, és Mark – mert így hívták – ő is így állította. Magas, 190 körül lehetett, de a nő nem nagyon foglalkozott az őt ért rúgással. Mindenki így kezdi vagy így is fejezik be... A Programból már mutáns emberek kerülnek ki, de egyesek így is beleőrülnek a változásba vagy belehalnak, utóbbi talán jobb. A jobbik eset, ha próbálják feldolgozni, és azok, akikben látni lehet a lehetőséget, na, azok kerülnek Angel keze alá. Bár aki bekerül a programba, az mind megfordul a nő keze alatt. Vagy a kínzásban, vagy a kiképzésben.  
Szemet forgatva fordult Mark felé, mire a férfi lesápadt.  
– Ne szard már itt össze magad, attól, hogy meglátsz – gesztikulálta unottan, ahogy rágott egy gyufaszálat. Szinte már rögeszméje volt a gyufa, miután kikerült a Program alól, akkor szokott rá. Egyfajta megnyugtatásképp, volt mi lekösse.  
Megropogtatta az ujjait és a nyakát, mint a filmekben, tudjátok. – Megmondtam, hogy ne parázz, nem!? – Mért rá egy erős ütést mellkason. Hallotta, ahogy roppantak a csontok, és valószínűleg több bordát is eltört. A fiú fájdalmasan felnyögött és métereket repült hátra. Viszont teste vibrálni kezdett, homályosodtak vonalai, mivel a kínzás alatt, mikor aktiválódtak a génjei – láthatatlanság képessége alakult ki. Amit kihasználhatott volna, de már késő bánat, földbe lett tiporva.  
– Kezdők – sóhajtotta és lépett a fiúhoz. Lehajolva vizsgálta meg az arcát, majd a testét. Végül megragadva vette a vállára. Nem érdekelte, hogy mennyire fájt Marknak, inkább örülhetne, hogy nem egyedül kéne elvánszorognia a gyengélkedőre.  
Lerakta egy ágyra és apró mozdulatokkal rakta helyre a törések nagy részét. Nyugodtan rágta a gyufát, miközben hallgatta a nyöszörgő kiáltozást és tett-vett a férfi körül.  
– Angel! – hallott meg egy idegen hangot és fordult a paravánul szolgáló függöny felé, ahol meglátta _őt_ , főnökét. Fehér köpenyt viselt, alatta meglepő módon inggel, halvány grimasz játszott vékony száján, noha kék szemei nem éppen ezt árulták el. Felmérte a nőt először, majd a beteget.  
– Halkabban jó? Utána gyere, meg kell mutatnod, hogy _mennyire_ is értünk a munkánkhoz. Bryan kissé hitetlen még – tűnt is el a függöny mögött Ajax.  
Angel nehéz levegőt véve fordult vissza Markhoz. Újabb alany...  
– Fáj? – kérdezte meg villanó tekintettel a félájultat.  
– Dehogy, dehogy!  
– Én is így gondoltam. Kapsz fájdalomcsillapítót, aztán kuss legyen! – szúrta be a tűt a nyakába, a fő véráramba, hogy minél hamarabb hasson. Még utoljára körbenézett, majd egyedül hagyva a férfit, sietett át a másik "szobába", ahol meglátta Ajaxot és a Bryan nevű illetőt. A beteg elég rossz állapotban volt, lerítt már az első pillanatban, látván, hogy kemoterápia áldozata volt, hiszen mindennemű szőr hiányzott róla. Szemöldök, haj, szempilla és még lehetett volna sorolni, egyetlen meglepő dolog sugárzott belőle... Határozottság a szeméből.  
Egyet rágva a gyufán nézett Ajaxra, hogy most mi van, majd a betegre.  
– Maguk szörnyek! – rikoltozta, mikor szót mert emelni. – Láttam. Én láttam az előbb, mikor behoztak. Láttam! – Hápogta kétségbeesetten, de akaratosan. Élt benne még az életre való hajlam, a hit és a remény utáni naivitás. Édes...  
Angel csak szemet forgatott. Egy pánikolós. Vagy túl sokat pofáznak, vagy túl keveset, aranyközépút sosincs.  
– Gyerünk – intett Francis, mire a nő a beteghez ment és lefogta a száját erősen.  
– Igen, szörnyek vagyunk – kezdett bele gúnyosan Ajax. – De ami a testedben van, az se valami cuki kis háziállatka – hajolt közelebb a férfihoz, akinek szempilla nélküli szemei kitágultak, félelmet sugároztak. – Meggyógyítunk, képességet adunk neked, inkább hálás lehetnél – fogta meg az infúzió zacskónak a tűjét és teketóriázás nélkül beledöfte Bryan halványszínű könyökhajlatába. – Angel, csitítsd el – intett egyet széles, gonosz mosollyal, majd ki is sétált dolgát jól végezve.  
A nő levette a kezét, miközben a szíjakat végig nézte.  
– Nagyon kérem, ugye... – kezdett bele nyöszörögve.  
– Pofa be – vetett rá egy pillantást, majd lendítette a kezét és halántékon ütötte. Azonnal csönd lett, ahogy elvesztette az eszméletét.  
Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Végre! Kimondottan szerette a csöndet, nem kellett hallgatnia a sok agyament, ostoba beszélgetéseket. Még egy pillanatig nézte az ájultat, majd kiment egyenesen Ajax irodájába.  
– Sikerült? – húzta fel szemöldökét a férfi, miközben az asztalon támaszkodott. Sejtelmes tekintettel nézte a belépő nőt és csalfa vigyor megjelent a szája sarkában.  
Angel csak bólintott és kicserélte a gyufát, miközben figyelte a felé közeledő főnököt.  
– Benned sosem kell csalódni – suttogta leheletnyi közelről Ajax. – Pont ezért vagy mellettem – szedte ki a szájából a gyufát.  
A nő csak oldalra billentette a fejét rebbenés nélkül. Farkasszemet néztek, próbáltak olvasni egymás tekintetéből.  
– Hmm – gondolkodott el egy pillanatra a férfi, nagyon úgy téve, mintha az ötlet most csapott volna belé. Hozzáhajolt és megcsókolta. Nem ez volt köztük az első. Ajax próbálkozott, hátha egyszer érezni is fog valamit. Valamit, akármit, Angel pedig megtűrte. A férfi inge után kapott és markolt az anyagba, miközben testében valami felébredt. Élvezte a puha, de határozott ajkak érintését, melyek egyre forróbban, hevesebben ízlelték. Csak ez jutott neki...  
– Most sem érzel semmit – dünnyögte halkan, miután pár centire elváltak egymástól.  
– Nem – vallotta be Ajax. – Pedig szeretnék – karolta át a derekát és húzta magához. – Vajon milyen is lehetsz felforrósodva... – suttogta a fülébe és letapasztotta a nő száját újra. A szikra lángra kapott közöttük, még ha olyan tényező is okozott gondot, hogy az egyik semmit sem érez.  
Irányítva nekitolta Angelt a falnak, és testük összefeszült egymás akaratától.  
– Akkor sem fogsz érezni semmit – hajolt el tőle a lány.  
– Miért zavar ez ennyire? – fúrta pillantását a másikéba. – Eddig nem okozott problémát – húzta sunyi vigyorra ajka szélét.  
– Mert két félen alapszik. És te – bökte mellkason a férfit. – Az égvilágon semmit nem érzel.  
– Oh, tehát benned pedig valami elkezdett kialakulni? – felvonta a szemöldökét. – Csak nem szerelmes vagy? – mondta ki gúnyos hangnemben.  
– Nem – vont vállat. – Csak a főnököm vagy.  
– Akkor meg – hajolt közel hozzá és alsó ajkát megharapta. – Miért probléma? Ne legyen probléma – szorította a falhoz a nő karját, akinek amúgy kisujjába se került volna szabadulni, mégsem tette meg. Talán maga miatt, talán a másik miatt, talán mindkettejük miatt...  
Ajax a tettek mezejére lépett, újra és újra megcsókolta, élvezte a duzzadó ajkak érintését, és még többet akart, hátha most valamit ki is fog váltani belőle. Hátha most valamit _ÉREZNI_ fog.  
Lassan elengedte Angelt és oldala mentén simogatta egészen formás fenekéig. Pillanatok se teltek bele és bontotta ki a gombokat, hámozta le a ruharétegeket, ahogy a nő is belelendült és tört utat kezével.  
– Angel, Angel, Angel – suttogta halkan és meztelen bőrén simított végig. Combtól vállig melleken át, majd vissza. Újra egymáshoz tapadt a két csupasz test, és a nő átkarolta Ajax nyakát. Mindig remélte, hogy egyszer valami ki fog alakulni Francisben. De most már... A remény sosem éltette, elfogadta, mert teste elfogadta a tényt, hogy Francis örömet okoz, de ő nem képes neki.  
Bágyadt tekintettel nézett rá, arcán nem játszott kifejezés, de szeméből kiolvashatóak voltak a gondolatai.  
– Ne nézz így – megrázta a férfi a fejét, miközben végig simított combján. – Érezni akarlak, tudni, hogy milyen vagy. Segíts ebben – duruzsolta, ahogy karjai közé kapta Angelt.  
Lábával körbe fonta a férfi derekát és megkapaszkodott vállában, de nem kerülte el figyelmét az ágaskodó merevedés. Nekidőlt a hideg, fehérre mázolt falnak, hogy minél kevesebb súlyt kelljen Ajaxnak tartania.  
– Jó kislány – vigyorgott, miközben a lányhoz dörgölte ágyékát, izgatva vele.  
Apró nyögés bukott ki a lányból és csókolta újra meg Francist, hogy újabb nyelves táncba kezdjenek bele. Újabb csata, de ez már nem az elméé és a testé, hanem az övéké.  
Nekidöntötte a homlokát Ajaxénak és nehezen sóhajtott egyet. Teste akarta, minden egyes apró érintést, hiszen már a perzselő bizsergés kitöltötte, és nedvesedett, viszont szíve, elméje mást diktált.  
– Angel – suttogta halkan a férfi. – Ne most hezitálj – nézett komoran a szemébe.  
Szemet forgatott csak. _Honnan is értené Francis?_  
Elhessegette a gondolatokat maga elől és simult hozzá, csókolta újra meg. Mint eddig... Csak főnök-asszisztens kapcsolat. Kell ennél több?  
Pár pillanatig várt, míg Ajax elintézte a védekezés kérdését, majd, mint az előbb – mintha nem is tartottak volna szünetet – estek egymásnak.  
Felnyögött hirtelen és körmét a férfi sima bőrébe vájta, ahogy megérezte magában. Apró remegés futott végig rajta a feszítő érzetre, mely kéjesen elcsitult.  
– Shhhh, csak halkan – nevetett fel Ajax és markolt a lány combjára, elkezdte mozgatni a csípőjét. Egyelőre semmit sem érzett, csak ami a gondolataiban alakult ki. Vágyott Angelre. Akarta. De valahogy sose jött össze a dolog. Nem úgy, ahogy kellett volna. Nagy probléma, ha az ember fizikailag nem érzékel, így már lelkileg is alig. A szex számára üres szavakká vált, ugyan szerette hallgatni Angel édes nyögéseit, de átérezni már nem tudta. Az elme és a test amennyire együtt működött, most pont annyira nem.  
– Hmm... – vetette hátra a fejét a lány, ajkába harapott, hogy hangján tompítson, miközben Ajax végig csókolgatta, harapta, szívta a nyakának előkerülő felszínét még inkább kínoztatva szenvedélyesen.  
Egyetlen egy pozitívuma volt a dolognak, hogy akármennyire is szorította a derekát vagy a vállát, esetleg vörös csíkokat hagyott a hátán, a férfi nem mutatta a fájdalmat, mondjuk egy édes felszisszenést, mordulást se hallatott.  
Egyre ütemesebben ringott csípője és mozgott intenzíven a lányban, simultak össze, majd távolodtak el.  
Később az asztalra döntötte rá és derekát fogva forrtak össze az érzéki mozdulatokban.  
– Kapaszkodj – utasította a nőt, aki meg is fogta az asztal peremét, de olyan szinten, hogy ujjai kifehéredtek és recsegett-ropogott a fa, ahogy nem bírta ellenállni Angel erejének. Inkább elengedte és Ajaxot húzta le, átkarolta nyakát és csókolt ajkára két nyögés között. Húsuk összetapadt, összesimultak, egyként mozdultak, másikhoz igazodtak.  
– Még... Még... Még – feszült ívbe a teste, ezért a férfi teljesen ráhajolt, ujjaikat összekulcsolta. Zene volt fülének a nyöszörgés, mely kiszökött Angel ajka között, legalább ez izgatta a fantáziáját, noha bármikor betoppanhatott volna egy ápoló a jelentéssel, vagy egy újabb ügyféllel. Csak még inkább izgató volt a helyzet.  
– Gyerünk – húzódott szélesre szája, ahogy lepillantott az alatta elterülő, meztelen lányra, ki nem volt híján kerek idomoknak. – Mondd még egyszer, és a nevem – gurgulázta, miközben nem állt le és gyorsított a tempón egyre mélyebbre süllyedve a női testben. – Gyerünk, Angel.  
Nyögés kíséretében nézett a szemébe. Francis mindig is szerette, ha bizonyos határokon belül, de egóját növelik. A tisztelet, alacsonyabb rendűség pedig idetartozott. Angel nem szerette belátni, hogy a verőlegény asszisztens szerepből egy szeretőébe csúszott bele.  
Kezét kiszabadította és közrefogta a férfi arcát  
– Mondd! – lehelte közéjük Francis, de a lány csak közelebb vonta és csókolta meg ajkát, majd harapta is meg.  
– Mondom, mondd! – emelte meg a hangját és gyorsított lökésein.  
– Ahmm... – Angel felnyögött. Szomorú, vagy nem szomorú a helyzetre nézve, de élvezte, ahogy a férfié lehetett. Szorítása erősödött derekán akaratlanul és átölelte újra, keze végig simogatta a hátán lévő izmokat és fedezte fel az apró hegeket, melynek egy részét ő foltozta be.  
– Mondd ki szépen – duruzsolta a fülébe. – Ne légy engedetlen kislány – csapott a combjára, miközben fogait nyakába süllyesztette.  
Angel megnyalta erre az ajkát és pimasz mosoly jelent meg rajta, úgy szorítva a férfi csípőjét, hogy nehezen tudjon mozogni.  
– Eh... – fintorgott Ajax, ahogy a ritmus alább hagyott és gonosz mosoly jelent meg arcán. Mélyeket, nagyokat kezdett lökni csípőjével újra, amire a lány nem bírt nem reagálni.  
– Nekem feleslegesen ellenállsz – simított végig a lány oldalán.  
– Hmm – torzult arca grimaszba Angelnek, ahogy a vágyak átcsaptak minden határán. Eszét kezdte elveszteni, s uralkodott el rajta az élvezet. Úgy hajlott, ahogy Francis mondta, sikeresen csavarodott ujja köré.  
De már nem kellett sok, ugyan nem tudta, hogy Ajax hol tarthat, de magát nem tudta visszafogni, nem mintha lassított volna a férfi.  
Körmét újra bőrébe vájta és húzta végig vörös csíkot hagyva hátán, ahogy egyik pillanatról a másikra jutott a csúcsra. Testében szétrobbant valami, egy pillanatra teljesen megfeszült, majd nyögve érezte meg az orgazmus forró szelét, mely végig söpört rajta.  
Apró csókot nyomott a szájára Ajax elismerően, miközben a lány szorítása elgyengült és hátrahajtotta a fejét a hideg falapra. Az extázis eltöltötte, minden gondolatát kiszorította, hogy csak pár másodpercre valahol lebegjen. Zihálva nézte Ajaxot, aki még mindig bírta, de aztán túlesett a csúcsponton.  
Megtámaszkodott a lány válla mellett és közelről nézett le rá. Homlokán izzadtság cseppek gyöngyöztek, de ennél több nem látszott meg rajta. Már próbálkozott emberibben viszonyulni, de még így se lehetett azt mondani, hogy normális együttlét volt közöttük.  
– Most sem? – lihegte halkan Angel, aki máris tudta a választ.  
– Nem – nyomott újabb apró csókot a szájára, hogy a témát ejtsék, miközben kicsusszant a lány lábai közül. – _De_ egy próbát megért újra.  
Lassan felkönyökölt és extázisa múltával kezdtek gondolatai is kirajzolódni, miszerint nem is értette, hogy Ajax miért teszi ezt. Bár nyílt titok volt, hogy élvezte.  
– Miért?  
– Mert néha a formás seggeden marad a szemem és tudom, hogy valahol a testem is kiéhezett, csak nem érzem. Ez nem csak mentális vagy fizikai, és nálam a kapcsot megölte az x-gén – nyújtotta a kezét, hogy ülésbe húzza a lányt, aki engedte is. – Örülsz, hogy normális választ kaptál?  
Vállat vont. Picit örült is meg nem is. Egy újabb alkalom került a listába, de akár más nővel is táplálhatta volna éhségét.  
– Angel – hajolt hozzá közel, egy szemmagasságba kerültek. – Nem azt beszéltük meg, hogy _együtt_ visszük végig?  
– De – nézett a kék szempárba és hiányolta, hogy a gyufáját rágja. A rögeszméje minden kétes, instabil helyzetben sugallt neki magabiztosságot, most még sem volt, hogy kisegítse.  
– Együtt? – emelte fel a férfi a kisujját gesztusképp, ahogy az óvodában csinálják a kisgyerekek. – Ebbe minden beletartozik.  
– Együtt – bólintott rá egyet és kulcsolta össze a kisujjukat. – Mint eddig – fújta ki a levegőt.  
– Hát akkor meg? Nézzük meg Bryant, meg akit elvertél ma. Azt hiszem, Mark a neve...  
– Mark – biccentett, ahogy lekászálódott az asztalról. Előbb még hevesen szeretkeztek egy asztalon, most pedig máris a munkáról volt szó. Ilyen volt az ő kapcsolatuk. Semmi romantika, semmi szerelem, csak szimplán végig egymás mellett voltak kitartóan. Az X Weapon projekt megteremtette őket, egy fedelet rakott fejük fölé, ahol együtt dolgoznak. Kell ennél több? Nekik bőven elég, ha éppen nem is sok.


End file.
